Family is where love is
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Danielle"Dani" Moreno ,Rachel „Rach" Corcoran,Santana "San" Lopez,Brittany "Britt" Pierce,Quinn "Q" Fabray & Marley "Marls" Rose are all married to eachother and they have a house full of kids. See how they manage to keep their relationships with eachother and their kids in check. [I had this crazy dream and wrote it down here...]
1. Chapter 1

The moms:

Danielle"Dani" Moreno

Rachel „Rach" Corcoran

Santana "San" Lopez

Brittany "Britt" Pierce

Quinn "Q" Fabray

Marley "Marls" Rose

The Kids:

Beth (20)[Quinn´s biogical daughter]

John(18)[Rachel´s biogical son]

June (17)[Brittany´s biogical daughter]

Liam (15) [Dani´s biogical son]

Zach (13)[Marley´s biogical son]

Theo (13)[Marley´s biogical son]

Grace (12)[Quinn´s biogical daughter]

Asher (8)[Marley´s biogical son]

Charlie (6)[Santana´s biogical daughter]

Mia(4)[Dani´s biogical daughter]

This is kind of a crazy story because this family is not the typical family. The parents are six women who are all in love with eachother. They have 10 kids together and their kids are all from the same sperm donor, a family friend.

They just had moved to LA in a house that would fit all 16 of them.

Santana, Dani and Quinn had brought the spotlight diner six years ago from Gunther and now they would rebuild it in LA. Rachel was an author. Marley was a lawyer and Brittany was a dance teacher.

It was Saturday morning around 7am and Rachel was the only one awake. She was making breakfast for Asher because he had a soccer game today and Rachel would drive him there. And today she would stay to watch him which was really exciting for Asher because he loved when he got some time alone with one of his mothers. Well alone in this case meant without his siblings, which was good enough for him. Rachel walked upstairs to wake Asher up.

"Ash?" She gently shook him awake. He slowly woke up yawning.

"Yes mommy Rach?" He looks at her groogily.

"You have to get up and get dressed. Because today is the first soccer game of this season!" She told him and he grinned from ear to ear before getting out of his bed.

"I am downstairs in 5 mommy!" He answered and Rachel kissed his hair before walking back downstairs into the kitchen. She saw that the youngest member of the family was sitting on the kitchen table patiently waiting for someone to serve her some breakfast.

"Good morning Mia!" Rachel greeted her and kissed her forehead. Mia giggled.

"Morning mommy!" She answered.

"Baby girl do you want waffles or pancakes?" Rachel asked her.

"Waffles!" She happily said. Mia loved waffles, she could eat waffles all day long. Rachel giggled softly and started to make some waffles for Mia.

Dani woke up because Charlie climbed on top of her.

"Mommy Dani I have my tennis match today!" The six year old explained and Dani stood up with Charlie in her arms.

"Oh right sweetie. Then go get ready." She kissed the girls forehead as they walked out. Charlie had asked Dani to come with her to the match a week ago because Dani is normally the one taking care of the rest of the kids when Charlie had a tennis match.

At the same time in the big girls bathroom with June. The teenager sat on the bathroom floor staring at the pregnancy test.

"Please be negative!" She mumbled.

"Why do you have to wait three minutes to know the answer?!" She said to herself and sighed. Quinn walked past the bathroom.

"June, sweetie are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"Yes mom I am fine!" June answered.

"I am in the kitchen if you need me." Quinn told her and walked downstairs.

Dani and Charlie said their "See you guys later!" to everyone who was awake before leaving the house to go to Charlie´s tennis match. Rachel was already on her way to Asher´s soccer game. Asher and Mia were talking in the back of the car. Mia really liked to watch her older brother play soccer so Rachel had decided to take her with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany was making some soup for Theo, Zach, Grace and Asher because the four had all catched a really bad cold. Asher was asleep on the couch because he was watching The jungle book" with Brittany.

Grace had her head in Theo´s lap, her older brother was stroking her hair, while Asher was cuddled up to Zach, he was snoring softly.

Rachel just came home with Mia. She just had picked the little girl up from a friends house because Mia wasn´t feeling well. She walked into the living room and laid Mia onto the couch next to Asher.

"How are my babies feeling?" Rachel asked her kids.

"I feel better then yesterday mama R." Zach said softly and Theo nodded his head in agreement.

"I am glad you two feel better." Rachel answered and kissed their cheeks. Asher woke up and Grace fell asleep.

"Mommy R, I want a kiss too!" He said pouting. Rachel smiled softly and placed a kiss on Asher´s forehead.

"Thank you very much mommy R." Asher said smiling and falls asleep again. Zach and Theo were giggling while Mia was about to fall asleep. Brittany walked in with the bowls of soup for her kids, she placed them on the table and kissed her wife on the lips softly.

"Hi beautiful." She said with a soft smile.

"Hey Brittbear!" Rachel smiled softly.

Dani, Santana and Quinn were looking for some new decorations for their diner. They were at IKEA with Charlie and Liam. Charlie was holding Liam´s hand.

"Liam do you have a boyfriend?" She wanted to know from her older brother. Liam looked at her.

"Why are you asking munchkin?" He wanted to know.

"Because my friend Luke said you kissed his older brother Matt." Charlie explained. Dani, Santana and Quinn were looking at him. They knew that Liam was gay because he had told them a year ago, but they had no idea that Liam had a boyfriend.

"Matt is my boyfriend Char, we got together a week ago." He told his little sister and looked At his mothers.

"That is great!" Quinn said proudly of her son.

" Can Matt come for dinner tonight?" Liam asked them.

"Sure, if that is okay with your other moms." Santana answered. Liam smiled.

"Great. I will asked them when we are home." Liam told them.

June was really happy because she found out that the pregnancy test was negative and was now celebrating with her best friends Lily and Martha. The three girls were at the mall shopping.

"You can be lucky that the test was negative June, my sister Lorraine is 19 and has two kids already and her social life is not great. She has only one friend and the father of her kids is in the army so basically she is all alone." Martha told her.

"I know Mar I know." She sighed softly.

"So girls are we going out with our boyfriends tonight or are we having a girls night out tonight?" Lily wanted to know.

"I would love to have a girls night!" Martha answered and June nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay so we are going to hit the club without our boyfriends!" Lily answered.


End file.
